Vivit Sub Pectore Vulnus
by Jabberwock Heart
Summary: L'éveil à la sexualité est source d'interrogation, de peur, de plaisir. Pour eux, il est surtout un rappel douloureux du prix à payer.


_Bonsoir à tous._

_Eh bien voilà, il s'agit de ma première fiction, et je me rends compte maintenant qu'il est plus difficile de taper l'histoire que de trouver une bonne intro xD. Je suis bien entendu un grand fan de cette merveilleuse saga qu'est Hunger Games (comme tout le monde ici, je suppose), et c'est après mûre réflexion que j'ai décidé de poster un one-shot centré sur le passage à l'acte sexuel entre nos deux amants maudits. Considérez donc cette histoire comme un post-MJ. Bien sûr, je sais ce que beaucoup d'entre vous pensent : "génial, encore un pavé porno qui dénature les personnages pour calmer sa libido démesurée". Rassurez-vous, je pense la même chose de la quasi-totalité des fics brodant sur ce thème. En fait, j'ai écrit cette histoire dans le but de vous faire partager ma vision des choses concernant ce couple : il s'agit donc moins de description physique que d'une réflexion sur la psyché anéantie de Peeta et Katniss, les rapports amour/haine qu'ils entretiennent, le lien indissociable entre l'attirance et la souffrance qui les unit. C'est la raison pour laquelle je l'ai classée T, et non pas M._

_Mais je préfère vous laisser découvrir par vous-même. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

_Ah oui, au passage, j'aimerais dédier cette histoire à Ever-Lyo et sa merveilleuse fic "Les mesures inimaginables" (pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore lu, foncez), qui m'a non seulement redonné goût à l'écriture mais m'a aussi donné l'inspiration pour ce one-shot._

_Bien évidemment, l'histoire et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété exclusive de Suzanne Collins._

.

* * *

.

Je le regarde.

Il me regarde.

Nous nous regardons. Nous nous observons. Nous nous analysons. Immobiles l'un en face de l'autre, brièvement éclairés par la lueur de la lune s'infiltrant à travers la fenêtre. Nous nous regardons.

Nous attendons.

J'ai peur, mais je sais que c'est également son cas.

Nous avons peur. Nous hésitons. Nous somme indécis. Nous somme terrifiés.

Alors, nous ne faisons rien. Nous attendons, c'est tout.

Toutes mes convictions se sont évaporées comme neige au soleil. La confiance que j'ai ressentie quelques instants auparavant, lorsque je lui ai avoué que j'étais enfin prête à franchir le pas, n'est plus qu'un vague souvenir, balayé par une terreur profondément enracinée en moi, remontant à cette époque assez proche mais pourtant si lointaine, où la survie est devenue une part intégrante de moi-même. Je voudrais me lancer, faire le premier pas, mais j'en suis incapable. Je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas. Ou les deux. Je n'en sais rien.

En face de moi, Peeta ne semble guère plus rassuré. La joie qu'il a éprouvée fait désormais place à un visage où se mêlent successivement la peur, l'envie, l'hésitation, l'excitation … Un visage insondable, un visage qui me rappelle ces nuits à la belle étoile, ces nuits au cours desquelles son esprit bataillait férocement pour se libérer du marasme intérieur dans lequel le Capitole l'avait emprisonné. Et c'est cette expression, perdue, indécise, aux frontières de la réalité et de l'illusion, qui me donne la force de m'avancer vers lui, et de poser délicatement ma main sur son torse. Cette nuit, je ne veux pas qu'il lutte contre les visions. Cette nuit, je ne veux pas qu'il doute de ses sentiments, ni des miens. Cette nuit, je veux que ce soit réel.

Nous nous déshabillons en silence. Nos gestes sont maladroits, et nos respirations erratiques. Nous tremblons. De peur ou d'excitation, allez savoir. Mais nos regards ne se quittent pas, comme si nous plonger dans les yeux de l'autre était un moyen de garder pied, de ne pas s'enfuir en courant. Enfin, nous nous retrouvons entièrement nus, immobiles l'un en face de l'autre, brièvement éclairés par la lueur de la lune s'infiltrant à travers la fenêtre. Nous nous regardons.

Nous attendons.

C'est la première fois que je peux observer ainsi le corps de Peeta. Une chaleur inattendue monte en moi, mais elle est teintée d'une autre chose, une chose plus amère : du dégoût. Je tente désespérément de me concentrer sur les muscles de ses bras, de sa poitrine, mais malgré tous mes efforts, comme poussés par une nécessité morbide, mes yeux sont immanquablement attirés par les nombreuses cicatrices et brûlures qui ornent son être. Pour autant, ce n'est pas envers lui que je ressent du dégoût, mais envers moi car je sais que si lui n'est pas vraiment reluisant, je le suis encore moins. Je baisse furtivement les yeux, mais ce bref laps de temps suffit pour contempler l'étendue des dégâts : mes cicatrices ressortent nettement dans le clair de lune, et les morceaux de chair à vif sont plus visibles qu'autre chose. Je suppose qu'en règle générale, tous ceux qui vivent leur première fois trouvent le corps de leur partenaire parfait, mais là, ce n'est pas le cas. Nous ne sommes pas parfaits. Nous sommes laids. Nous sommes hideux. Nous sommes difformes, monstrueux. Je sens déjà les larmes affluer. Bon sang, et dire que nous n'avons fait que nous dévêtir ! Peeta ne dit rien mais il a parfaitement compris ce qui m'arrive, comme toujours. Plutôt que de me rassurer avec un flot de paroles sensées, comme il en a l'habitude, il pose délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes et me serre dans ses bras. A l'instant où ma poitrine entre en contact avec son torse, mes interrogations s'évanouissent, remplacées par un flot de sensations profondément enivrantes. La suite se déroule dans une sorte de brouillard agréable contrairement à celui de la seconde arène, il ne me laisse pas une impression de brûlure acide, il s'insinue avec douceur dans mon organisme, effaçant mes soucis. Du moins, provisoirement.

Sans trop savoir comment, je me retrouve allongé sur le lit, nos deux corps entrelacés. La chaleur que je ressens gagne en intensité lorsque Peeta approfondit notre baiser. Je sens sa langue taquiner la mienne c'est une impression étrange, mais j'y réponds avec un plaisir difficile à dissimuler. Ses lèvres se détachent des miennes, et s'appliquent à explorer d'autres surfaces, glissant lentement vers mon cou. Les flammes prennent une nouvelle fois naissance dans ma poitrine, elles s'intensifient, elles se diffusent tel un brasier dans tout mon être. Exactement comme sur la plage. Non, c'est différent. C'est encore plus intense. Trop intense. Je perds le contrôle. Mon corps ne m'obéit plus. Je suis impuissante. J'ai peur. Pourquoi je ne contrôle plus rien ? Des images se bousculent en pagaille dans mon esprit : Rue, l'épieu planté dans ses entrailles les jambes arrachées et calcinées de Boggs, les morceaux du corps de Finnick qui giclent autour de moi Prim qui se consume dans les flammes de l'explosion. La terreur me submerge, cette même terreur qui a brisée ma vie et m'a condamnée à tourner le dos à tous mes principes moraux. Soudain, je ne suis plus dans ma chambre, je suis de retour dans l'arène, aux prises avec une mutation génétique. Elle veut me tuer, il faut que je la tue en premier.

- Eh, Katniss, ça va ?

Je suis perplexe depuis quand les mutations parlent-elles ? Il me faut plusieurs secondes pour réaliser que c'est Peeta, et non une créature de Snow, qui me fixe d'un air soucieux.

- O-Oui, je … ça va … je … je vais bien.

- Tu es sûre ? Parce que … tu avais vraiment l'air ailleurs.

- Non, c'est juste … c'est ma première fois, alors …

J'ai bien conscience que mon explication est vaseuse, mais je ne peux pas entrer dans les détails. Ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.

- Ecoutes, si tu préfères qu'on s'arrête là …

La panique monte brusquement en moi. Non, surtout pas. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'arrête. Si je ne pense pas à autre chose, je risque de sombrer dans la folie. Mais je ne peux décemment pas lui dire ça. Soudain, je remarque une lueur sombre dans son regard. Sa voix baisse d'un octave.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, au juste ?

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il veut dire. Je me rends compte alors que durant mon délire, ma main s'est inconsciemment tendue à la recherche d'une flèche à décocher. J'essaie de trouver une justification qui ne soit pas trop tirée par les cheveux. Rien à faire. Je suis vraiment lamentable avec les mots.

Le visage de Peeta se durcit progressivement. Ses doigts se rapprochent de ma gorge un peu trop à mon goût.

- Je te dégoûte, c'est ça ?

Sa voix n'est plus qu'un grondement. Je suis perdue. Je n'arrive pas à trouver la solution pour l'empêcher de se faire de fausses idées. Alors, je fais ce que j'ai toujours fais le mieux : je laisse parler mon instinct, et je referme mes bras dans une étreinte désespérée.

- S'il te plaît, je le supplie. J'ai pas envie qu'on s'arrête !

Je suis parfaitement consciente que si je fais ça, c'est avant tout pour libérer mon esprit des images monstrueuses qui m'assaillent en ce moment. Et même si ça m'écœure de le savoir, je reste accrochée à lui. Apparemment, tout ce que j'ai vécu n'a en rien changé mon comportement odieux : je continue à me servir de lui dans mon intérêt personnel, à le manipuler comme un pion. Mais, pour l'instant, je suis trop chamboulée pour ce genre d'examen de conscience. Et puis, après tout, ce n'est ni la première, ni la dernière fois que j'agis de cette façon. Une égoïste reste une égoïste, n'est-ce pas ? Du moins, c'est ce que dirait Haymitch. D'ailleurs, j'ai l'impression qu'il en est de même pour Peeta : vu la façon dont il me serre – une étreinte à me briser les côtes – il est évident que nos "ébats" sont désormais pour lui le seul moyen de ne pas perdre pied.

Alors, nous faisons l'amour. Nous faisons l'amour, parce qu'au-delà de la curiosité et du désir inhérents que nous ressentons, nous éprouvons le besoin de nous lier d'une tout nouvelle façon. Nous voulons que nos corps et nos esprits se rejoignent et s'entremêlent jusqu'à ne plus former qu'une seule entité, une seule conscience. Quelque chose qui serait entièrement libérée de la souffrance et des regrets, une âme vierge de toute souillure, un Pré où seuls les bourgeons de l'amour auraient une chance d'éclore, au milieu des rues et des primevères.

C'est impossible, bien sûr, et nous le savons tous les deux, mais nous voulons quand même essayer. Même si tout cela ne doit servir à rien.

Lorsque je ressens au bas de mon ventre une légère douleur, je me crispe instinctivement, de peur de connaître une souffrance intenable. Mais très vite, cette sensation désagréable laisse place à une véritable tempête de chaleur et de lumière. C'est encore plus incroyable que ce tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer : c'est électrique, euphorisant, tendre et terriblement excitant. A cet instant, il m'est impossible de penser à autre chose, tant je suis emportée par ce tourbillon d'émotions incandescentes. Je fais courir mes mains le long du dos de Peeta, savourant la rugosité de sa peau et les courbes de ses muscles. Les siennes caressent avec sensualité mes bras, ma poitrine, mes hanches. Je ne peux retenir un gémissement de plaisir, auquel s'ajoute cependant un soupir de douleur, car mon épiderme est toujours aussi fragile après plusieurs mois de traitement, et que, sans s'en rendre compte, il m'arrache des bouts de peau à vif. Des gouttes de sueur perlent à travers nos pores, s'écoulent le long de nos membres, se rejoignent et se mélangent. Je sens quelque chose de froid contre ma jambe, mais je n'y prête pas plus attention c'est probablement sa prothèse. J'ai souvent tendance à oublier ce détail chez lui, cet ersatz subtilisé aux muscles et à la chair qui lui ont été arrachées par la relique monstrueuse d'un tribut mort à sa place.

Le brasier qui s'est allumé en moi s'est transformé en véritable fournaise, à tel point que je peux presque sentir une traînée de flammes circuler dans mes veines. La chaleur nous englobe, Peeta et moi, elle recouvre entièrement nos corps entrelacés, elle nous fusionne dans un même sentiment de plénitude absolue. Et soudain, je sens les dernières traces de contrôle que je pouvais encore avoir voler en éclats. En cet instant, nous sommes aussi étroitement liés par nos sentiments que nous l'avons été par l'horreur.

Je suis épuisé, à bout de souffle. Respirant profondément, je laisse mon rythme cardiaque retrouver un rythme normal. Au bout d'un moment, je me tourne vers Peeta. Celui-ci m'adresse un grand sourire, auquel je réponds, et tends vers moi une main tâchée de mon sang - de mon sang – déposant une légère caresse sur mon épaule, en même temps qu'une traînée rougeâtre. Nous nous regardons en silence, sans avoir besoin de prononcer le moindre mot, car chacun de nous est conscient de ce que nous venons de vivre, du cadeau précieux et inestimable que nous nous sommes fait mutuellement. Un présent dont je lui serais éternellement reconnaissante.

Peeta finit par s'endormir, mais de mon côté, j'ai du mal à trouver le sommeil. J'examine brièvement mon corps, pour essayer de situer les zones où les greffes de peau ont subi les plus fortes contraintes. Mon regard s'attarde longuement sur mon avant-bras droit : comme hypnotisée, je fixe le lambeau semblable à un losange qui s'est à moitié arraché, révélant une couche inférieur rosâtre et nécrosée par endroits. Des croûtes se sont détachées de plusieurs de mes blessures, et gisent à présent, inertes, inutiles, à mes côtés sur le matelas.

Je reste là, immobile, à contempler le plafond, comme si j'attendais quelque chose.

Et je pleure.

Je pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps, mais en silence, pour ne pas réveiller Peeta. Tremblant comme une feuille, me retenant de hurler.

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je pleure. Parce que je suis si heureuse d'être en vie, au lieu d'avoir péri au Grand Cirque ? Parce que cette pensée me répugne, alors que ma sœur a perdue la sienne ? Parce qu'il existe un fond de mon âme (comme dans celle de tout être humain) une part immonde et méprisable, obnubilée par sa propre survie, qui se réjouira toujours d'avoir échappé aux explosions ? Parce que j'aurais beau tenter d'ignorer cette voix, elle sera toujours présente ? Ou parce que j'ai enfin pris conscience que toutes nos tentatives, toutes les preuves d'amour que Peeta et moi nous octroierons n'effaceront jamais notre culpabilité envers ceux que nous avons tué, ni les atrocités que nous avons vécues et commises ?

Est-ce que je pleure à cause de tout cela ? Ou peut-être que ce n'est rien de tout cela.

Je ne sais pas.

Je suis folle.

Le geai moqueur a perdu ses ailes. A jamais. Il se consume dorénavant dans les flammes qu'il a lui-même attisées.

Je sens le parfum des roses s'insinuer en moi. Et c'est cette flagrance, surgie tout droit des tréfonds de mon esprit détraqué, qui réveille en moi une parcelle de combativité. Il n'est pas question que je laisse le fantôme d'un serpent hanter le temps qu'il me reste à vivre. Nous n'oublierons jamais, mais c'est mieux ainsi. Car chercher à oublier signifierait devenir aussi méprisable que notre ennemi, encore une fois. Nous n'oublierons jamais, mais nous nous battrons pour préserver la mémoire de tous ceux dont la vie a été réduite en cendres. Nous nous battrons pour nous relever et continuer à cheminer à travers les obstacles, comme nous l'avons toujours fait. Je regarde le visage endormi, paisible de Peeta. Je veux croire que nous y arriverons. En tout cas, que nous essaierons. Même si toute tentative est probablement vouée à l'échec.

Mes doigts viennent se mêler aux siens. Je m'accroche à cette étreinte, espérant échapper aux cauchemars cette nuit-là.

.

* * *

.

_Alors, ça vous a plu ? Etant donné que c'est ma première fiction, je devrais dire "soyez indulgents", mais non. Ne soyez pas indulgents, dites franco ce que vous pensez xD. Après tout, on ne progresse qu'avec les critiques. Je suis très à cheval sur le language, aussi n'hésitez surtout pas à me faire remarquer les fautes d'orthographe. Bien que je me sois relu attentivement, il est possible que des erreurs persistent. Et surtout, un grand merci de m'avoir lu, en attendant ma prochaine histoire. Et n'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review, si vous le souhaitez. Même si c'est un petit mot pour me dire que vous avez lu, je suis preneur, il n'y a rien de plus génial que de connaître votre avis._


End file.
